Legendary Super Saiyan (disambiguation)
The Legendary Super Saiyan is the fabled transformation spoken of in Saiyan history and utilized by the previous Super Saiyan who appeared 1,000 years ago. The "legendary Super Saiyan" is in fact the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God forms from Yamoshi's legend. Several other forms have been believed to be the form from the legend. *Pseudo Super Saiyan: A manifestation of the Super Saiyan power identified as the form from the legend by King Kai. *Legendary Super Saiyan: The final form of the first Super Saiyan state. Thought to be the legendary Super Saiyan due to matching the description of the form in the legends. **Super Saiyan C-type: The Legendary Super Saiyan form when not at full power. **Legendary Super Saiyan 2: The final form of the second Super Saiyan state. Obtained upon mastering the Legendary Super Saiyan form. *Golden Great Ape: The result of a Great Ape turning Super Saiyan. Thought to be the legendary Super Saiyan due to matching the description of the form in the legends. Additionally, some video game stages use "Legendary Super Saiyan" as their title. *Legendary Super Saiyan (Frieza Saga stage) *Legendary Super Saiyan (Special Saga stage) *Legendary Super Saiyan Saga Several Saiyans have been referred to as a legendary Super Saiyan: *Yamoshi is known as being the last legendary Super Saiyan who appeared 1,000 years ago. *Goku is referred to as the legendary "Super Saiyan" multiple times in the franchise: **The stage where he first takes on Super Saiyan against Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, "Legendary Super Saiyan" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and a trophy for Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z features Goku called "The Legendary Super Saiyan". **In the "Frieza Saga" when Vegeta appears in Goku's vision while losing against Frieza, insists that Frieza wishes to destroy Goku because of "a single over-riding fear" of the Legendary Super Saiyan" (i.e. Goku). Also, upon Super Saiyan Goku defeating Frieza, as Planet Namek nears destruction, the tyrant mocks that the Legendary Super Saiyan cannot defeat a dying planet. **In Dragon Ball Super, Goku Black referred to Goku as the Legendary Super Saiyan after witnessing Goku's might from their first scuffle. *Broly is most often referred to as "the legendary Super Saiyan". *In Vegeta's what-if scenario in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where he fights multiple Super Saiyans in a dream, he states that he should be the only one to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. *In Raging Blast 2, when adult Gohan fights Turles, he refers to the Super Saiyan transformation as legendary, saying "Behold, the legendary Super Saiyan!" *In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dr. Myuu refers to Goku, Pan, and Trunks as the "legendary Super Saiyans!" upon capturing them. *In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, after transforming into the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegeta mentions that he too (like Goku) can transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. *In the Adventure Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Supreme Kai informs Goku that in order to undo the warping of time and space caused by Omega Shenron's use of Minus Energy they need to seal the Minus Energy in the Black Star Dragon Balls, but in order to do that they need the power of a Legendary Saiyan. It is later revealed the power of the Legendary Saiyan is actually the Super Saiyan God form. *In "Universe 6's Last Resort", Kale is referred to as the Legendary Saiyan (or "Legendary Super Saiyan" in Viz's original version of the chapter) of Universe 6, a demonic Saiyan that appears once every 1,000 years whose power keeps growing until they self-destruct. es:Super Saiyan Legendario (término) Category:Disambiguation